


Helmet Hair

by FullmetalReborn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Inspired by a drawing and a friend of mine, M/M, Meh, i love them, im sleepy so this is probably not my best work, short reunion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalReborn/pseuds/FullmetalReborn
Summary: While searching for Pidge's brother they end up finding Shiro. Keith refuses to let this chance pass him by.





	Helmet Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes, inspired by btweencande's art. We all want Keith to kiss Shiro. PLS  
> So here's an interlude. School's kicking my ass and I need a break with some good old fashioned Sheith. Let me know what you think cause I just threw this together. It's lacking like, everything tbh. But ay.  
> Also thanks to Nutella0mutt for giving me inspiration and staying up with me for Sheith. They're the best ah.

“ _I just wanna say,”_ Lance starts, already making Keith frown. “ _We are blessed on this holy day for not letting helmet hair be a thing.”_

Keith had to stop himself from groaning when he turns a corner, keeping to the wall with the black Bayard in his hand. It hadn’t been easy adjusting to the switches in armor and weapons but they managed to pull through (Keith had to lose Shiro a third time before he finally shed the red paladin armor and stepped into the black one). But they were on a stealth mission, scouting out the area for the hooded people Pidge said had taken her brother.

It was a high energy mission and Lance responded accordingly to help Pidge keep her emotions in check.

“Focus guys, we’re running close.” Keith stopped in an alleyway, eyes looking around the deserted streets for the building Pidge said the informant had given her. He had just pulled up the hologram into his visor when he heard Hunk and Allura whisper “ _Oh no.”_

The explosion rocked the alleyway, startling a few species of aliens that had been attempting to get home safely. Keith snapped his attention to the side where the visor quickly highlighted the paladin’s status in the mini map. Pidge was closer to him, hiding on the rooftops with Lance while Hunk and Allura were directly across from him, a block or so out. And currently engaged with an enemy.

“Who is it?” He said, looking at the building and quickly rushing towards it. “Lance, scope out for Hunk and Allura. Pidge, let’s go inside.”

“ _Galra!”_ Allura shouted, a grunt before Hunk gave a yelp. Keith didn’t know what was going on but he could see Lance jumping over the rooftop, taking in his direct command. “ _We’re fine here! I think they were chasing after the same rebellion faction we were! Hunk, to your left!”_

“ _Go and get your brother Pidge! We’ll be there in a sec!”_ Hunk encouraged, even when she grappled down to Keith’s side. The place was bare, the door showing no signs of entry until Pidge plugged in her device and set to work.

It was quick to hack and when it slid open Keith took a moment to address the team. “Keep your coms open, if something changes, let me know immediately and pull back if you have to.”

“ _Got it.”_ They chimed before he quickly followed Pidge.

The place was dark, the only illumination came from their armor and Bayard’s. They were a rebellion faction but even then, they weren’t sure if they would be a friend or an enemy. She walked over to another access panel, clicking away until the lights flickered on.

And then the ground went out from under them.

He screamed, catching Pidge’s own scream as he attempted to slide down whatever he was dropped into. He flew out, ramming into something hard that made him wheeze. He coughed, shaking his head. “Fuck, Pidge you good?”

“ _Peachy!”_ She croaked before gasping. “ _I got company!”_

He didn’t have time to ask when he saw the spear going straight for his head. He rolled to the side, scrambling to his feet and feeling the Bayard activate in his hand. He blocked the next hit, redirecting it to punch the attacker away and give him some space.

He was ready to attack, scream in his throat when he saw narrowed brown eyes and shaggy hair, almost bordering on orange.

“Matt?”

He didn’t talk to Matt often, barely remembering him from his Garrison days as one of Shiro’s friends. But he recognized him enough to make the Bayard deactivate and get a staff to the face.

He stumbled, blindsided before there was a gasp from Matt’s end.

“Oh, what the fuck, Kogane?”

He blinked away the stars in his vision before pulling his helmet free. Matt’s eyes widened, and Keith felt himself being hugged. It was awkward, making him freeze up. “Holy shit! He wasn’t kidding! It’s so good to see someone familiar.”

Matt pulled back as Keith frowned in confusion. “Oh, uh, sorry about the hit. We’re short staffed and you never know who will come crawling in.”

Matt squinted, letting go of Keith. He was taller then Keith which was still annoying. He was shorter then everyone except for Pidge. “That’s new, though.”

Matt pointed to the own spot under his eye, making Keith stare before touching the fresh scar on his own face. It was just under his right eye, stretching down to his jaw line. It had been from the last fight he had as the red paladin (He remember Kuron, eyes in pain as Keith couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see past the sword disappearing straight through _his_ chest _and it hurt-_ ).

Keith pointed to his check on the opposite end, feeling a smirk on his lips. “You too.”

Matt laughed, before there was a beep signaling a transmission. He turned, raising his wrist guard to open up the image.

Keith felt his breath catch at who was on the other end. It was Shiro, in the black paladin armor. His hair was a mess and he was outside where Allura and Hunk had been, different people around him.

_“Matt! Was it a false alarm? We need back up.”_

“You’re gonna get it big guy. Come on, we gotta get out there.” Matt grabbed Keith’s wrist and dragged him towards a set of stairs hidden in the large training like room.  He didn’t bother taking in details, more focused on the man he had searching for. Shiro frowned in the transmission.

_“Who are you talking to?”_

“Bye Shiro!”

“Wait, wait.” He put the helmet back on in time to hear a grunt from Pidge. “Fuck, call off your guys, go get Pidge! I’ll back up the others.”

Matt looked confused before understanding and quickly punching in a few words. Keith gave a small smile, grabbing his shoulder. “Take care of her, alright? She’s been looking for you.”

There was a flash in his eyes before he took off running, not even letting Keith figure out the way out. But he didn’t care as he ran up the stairs. He could hear the immediate sobbing of Pidge and smiled to himself.

This wasn’t going to be their only reunion.

He ran, breath loud in his ears. He could hear the others speaking and that the Galra were withdrawing with their help. But he ran until he saw the familiar white armor in the sea of robes. Lance was making some quips about not needing Keith but he didn’t care. He ripped his helmet off, heart in his throat.

Shiro was there, in his armor with the familiar hair and undercut (though it had started to grow out just a bit). When their eyes met he could see Shiro, see him for who he was and not who Kuron tried to be. Maybe his emotions were a mess and maybe he was falling into another trap but he didn’t give a shit

“Shiro!”

Shiro smiled, opening his arms for an embrace but Keith had other ideas. “Keith, Keith you’re-ACK!”

Keith hit him in the chest, angling his leg to trip him backwards. Shiro fell, letting out a yell of surprise before Keith caught him. While he was dipped he kissed him.

It was aggressive and probably not romantic at all. But he refused to let the chance pass (Kuron had whispered those words to him _, if only you could understand the way he looked at you_ ) him once again. There teeth hit, Shiro gasping against his mouth. But Keith savored it, trying to get Shiro to understand.

He couldn’t lose him a fourth time.

And then Shiro raised a hand, wrapping it around Keith and hanging onto him as they kissed.

The world and his worries melted away, even when his lower lip trembled ( _I had to bury you a third time)._

When he pulled away Shiro opened his eyes slowly. He was flushed, surprised but eyes filled with a gentle love Keith couldn’t get enough of.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, hand lowering to cup Keith’s face. His eyes drifted to the scar under his eye. There were questions in his eyes but Keith couldn’t answer it, not right now. “I… I don’t know what happened, I promise, I didn’t mean to leave you.”

Keith stared at Shiro fumbling for words before he released him, letting him fall onto the ground with a heavy thud. He felt the hot rush of hurt from Shiro constantly leaving and disappearing, even if he couldn’t help it. The look of betrayal as he fell was worth it to Keith. He loved the man too much to ever give up on him. On any version of him.

“We have a lot to talk about.” He said instead, seeing Shiro groan on the floor. He extended a hand for him. “But… it’s good to have you back.”

There was a flicker of recognition on his face and Shiro smiled, taking the hand. “It’s good to be back.”


End file.
